Batter-Up
by becks-castle41319
Summary: Oneshot, prompt fill. Beckett and Castle go to a baseball game, then head to the Old Haunt.


**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own these lovely characters.**

_Hey guys! So like I said I am very open to taking prompts, they will be M-rated probably because I really just cannot resist. This is set during season four, let's just pretend 47 seconds and beyond never happened and that they're still working together side by side._

_**Prompt: Castle and Beckett go to a baseball game, then go to the Old Haunt for drinks.**_

_**Batter-Up**_

To say it was hot out would be an understatement, it was scorching in the middle of July and the sun was relentless with its assault. It was the bottom of the ninth inning, the Yankees were down 2-1 against the Red Sox and she was absolutely absorbed. Castle fixed his Yankees cap and pulled on the collar of his navy V-neck. She looked absolutely adorable in her Yankees hat and Derek Jeter jersey. She was solely fixated on, well the man himself Derek Jeter who was stepping up to the plate.

He had been pretty good throughout the game and was only really restless during the fourth and fifth innings, needless to say he bugged Kate quite a bit and earned himself a few glares during that part of the game. They both had a great day laughing and eating while enjoying the weather, as scorching as it was.

There was one out left and it was up to El Capitan to bring it home for the boys in blue. Kate grabbed his arm as Jeter swung for a strike.

"Fuck, c'mon Derek." She mumbled to herself and he smiled, absorbing this moment with her. She was free to enjoy the game she loved with her partner. Hopefully this would become much more regular, hopefully them going out would become more regular. His heart soared at the idea of taking her out on a weekly basis, wining and dining or even just to a Knicks game. Hell, he'd take her to Narnia if she really wanted to go.

He felt her grip tighten on his forearm and followed her gaze back to the plate, where #2 was gearing up for another pitch. A loud 'crack!' was heard as his bat broke, but everyone in the park was too busy following the path of the ball. It kept soaring until finally…

"HOME RUN!" Kate screamed and jumped into Castle's arms, she was absolutely jubilant and gripped him tight before pulling away and screaming.

"DEREK I LOVE YOU!" Castle chuckled at the uncharacteristic comment, but he really had underestimated her love for the Yankees and it brought him such joy to see her happy. He grabbed her hand and caught her gaze, her smile stretching a mile wide.

"What do you say we go celebrate with a drink?" He asked, wanting nothing than to spend more time with this beautiful human being.

…

They we're laughing and celebrating the Yanks win, they were both on their third glass of scotch and neither seemed to be slowing down anytime soon. Castle could feel the effects of the alcohol running through his system, they'd been touching since their first drink was downed. He would stroke her back, she would put her hand on his knee and stroke his thigh. Castle landed his arm around her shoulders at one point and was pleasantly surprised when she didn't pull away.

It was just so easy like this, carefree and it seemed as though no other problem existed. Kate took another sip of her amber liquid and felt the burn as it eased down her throat. She watched him as he interacted with the bartender and she smiled, this man made her heart swell and she was finding it harder and harder to resist him. The alcohol made her defenses weaken, but for a while she was beginning to wonder if it was time to jump in with him. It was becoming just so difficult to say no to him, they were both single and it just didn't seem like either one of them was happy in another relationship. She knew he wanted her, and it was about time to stop running.

Kate downed the last of her scotch before grabbing Castle's hand, pulling him up out of his seat and giggling at his stunned expression.

"Dance with me, Writer-Boy." His eyes darkened at the nickname and he placed his hands on her waist. They had both gotten rid of their baseball caps once they entered the bar, and he longed to run his fingers through her chestnut tresses. The music vibrated through them as Kate pressed herself up against him, his muscles making her heart flutter. She wasn't expecting him to be so solid, so strong but the fact that he was simply made her want for him intensify.

His hips ground into hers and she felt exactly how _solid_ he was and she held onto his biceps as her knees turned to jelly. His broad frame supported her easily and she had no doubts it would support her in other, more difficult positions. Kate's face heated up at that thought and she ducked her head down to hide from his penetrating gaze.

Castle noticed Kate's sudden blush, and while he didn't comment on it he was pretty sure her mind was in the gutter just like his. He was unbearably hard and knew she could feel it with every movement. The creamy flesh of her neck was beckoning to him and before he realized what was happening, he dipped his head and started sucking on her neck. His lips made her shiver and he could feel her breathing change. She hooked her left leg around his hip and as his straining member made contact with her center, she let out a gasp. His hands moved down and grabbed her ass as he drove his hips farther into hers.

"Cas-Castle." She dipped her head back and allowed him access to the front of her throat, which he gladly took. He had left a purple mark already and planned to leave more before he was finished with her. Neither of them really knew what was going on, but it felt too damn good to stop.

"Kate…loft." He pulled away and smiled at the small groan she let out. Beckett huffed in frustration before walking over to the bar and grabbing their caps.

"Let's go. Right now." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out, throwing him into the nearest taxi and barking out his address.

…

The cab ride had been torturous, the driver kept eyes on them the whole time which meant they both sat as far away from one another as possible. As soon as they arrived at his building, Castle jumped out and threw a wad of bills at the driver before pulling out Beckett and rushing to the elevator.

Beckett was about to jump back onto Castle before someone stopped the door from closing, and in walked in a family of four. Both internally groaned before Castle reached for her hand and clasped it in his much larger, warmer paw. She slyly smiled at him before huddling closer into his space, the elevator now becoming much more cramped.

They were the first to get off, and had to navigate out of a mess of beach toys and pool noodles before running into the direction of Castle's door. He pulled out his key and as he inserted it into the lock he felt a set of hands crawl up his shirt, and her body pressed up tightly against his.

"Hurry up Castle, I want you." Her speech was slightly slurred, not enough to convince him she was drunk, but enough to know her inhibitions were lowered. He wasn't thinking straight either and as the door finally sprung open, he grabbed his detective and threw her over his shoulder.

"Castle!" She pounded against his back but it was to no avail, he threw her down onto his bed before crawling on top of her. His bulk surrounded her and she surprisingly loved it. Beckett was always one to be one top, but it was nice having Castle surround her in this way. His lips descended on top of hers and as their tongues dueled, she grabbed at his straining erection.

"K-Kate." Castle stuttered out as he pulled away from her with a pop. He wanted to throw her onto her stomach and pound into her, his animal instinct wanting to come out and play. However, he knew he couldn't screw this up and although he had alcohol in his system, Rick Castle reigned himself in.

"Wait, wait." He grabbed her roaming hands and pinned them above her head, their eyes locked.

"If we do this there's no going back. If we do this, then we're in it for the long haul." His sudden firm tone put her off momentarily before she registered his actual statement.

Her silence told him all he had to know and he slowly started to peel himself off of her.

Kate quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him back down, his forehead knocking into hers.

"Ow!" They both stumbled out and started to laugh, Kate had gotten control of her hands back and framed his face with them.

"I'm in this Rick." She looked straight into his baby-blues before kissing him, her satin lips rolling over his.

"Now get your clothes off and fuck me already my god." Castle laughed at her impatience, clearly three scotch's was more than enough to get Kate Beckett horny. He stripped off his shirt and as her hands roamed his broad chest, he worked on the buttons of her Derek Jeter jersey, it fell open soon enough and he pulled down one of her bra cups, seizing a nipple with his hot mouth.

Her groans drove him and she sat up, taking off her jersey and bra before unbuttoning her shorts and pulling them down her lithe legs. Castle's member twitched and he kissed his way down her body, once he reached her naval she pulled him back up.

"Later, now I just need you." She thrust her hips up into his and earned a moan from his lips. Castle shed himself of remaining clothing before tearing her lace black thong.

"Castle I liked that one!" She argued.

"I'll buy you ten new ones." He settled himself on top of her and as she wrapped her legs around his waist, he thrust into her.

He wasn't exactly small, not even close and it took Kate a minute to adjust to his thickness.

"Castle, move." He nodded and started to pump in and out, building a rhythm that had her heart in her ears in a matter of seconds. She was close and from the look on his face, he was too.

"Let go babe." He kissed her neck before feeling her spasm and clench around his girth, her muscles seizing and pushing him to his climax. He emptied into her before collapsing next to her limp frame.

"Damn." Kate said as she rolled on top of his chest, placing a kiss on it before smiling up at him.

"Hey Kate, let's go to more Yankee games." He smiled down at her as she playfully smacked his shoulder.

"Deal."

**I hope I did this prompt justice, remember you guys can send me some if you'd like! Reviews would make my night, thank you so much!**


End file.
